ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Full Metal Ultraviolent Championship
The Full Metal Ultraviolent Championship is a professional e-wrestling championship in Full Metal Wrestling (FMW). It is contested for in FMW's Corruption division. Ultraviolent rules The title is contested under ultraviolent rules, which means: *'No Disqualifications': All weapons and interference are legal. *'Falls Count Anywhere': Pinfalls and submissions do not have to take place in the ring. *'No Holds Barred': The only job for the referee is to end the match via pinfall or submission. The Ultraviolent Championship is comparable to hardcore titles in other promotions, however FMW's ultraviolent division goes far beyond the limits of normal hardcore divisions. Title matches often cause serious damage and injuries to any one in them. Ultraviolent matches normally descend into chaos with the use of weapons being strongly encouraged. History Wanting to create a division to cater to FMW's blood-thirsty fans who craved bone-breaking destruction and uncontrollable bloodshed, Full Metal Wrestling introduced the Ultraviolent Championship at Full Metal 1.4 as its top title for its ultraviolent division. In a 15-Minute Massacre, the Black Covenant's War Machine defeated ten other men to become the first Ultraviolent Champion. At Full Metal 2.1 during the FMW Draft, War Machine was drafted to Anarchy, where the title became the highest ranked championship exclusive to the brand. The Black Covenant's hold on the title was lost when Drew Michaels defeated War Machine in an Inferno match to become the second champion. As a foreshadow of what was ahead, Michaels overcame several offenses by the Black Covenant to claim his gold. Michaels would eventually lose the belt to the monsterous X in a match that is remembered by FMW fans as the "Belfast Screwjob". Micheals had to defend the belt against a number of biased stipulations put in place by interim general manager, The Wickedness. With members of Team Dream and the Black Covenant surrounding the ring, X was able to defeat Michaels to claim the championship. X's reign would be short however, when he defended the belt against both Drew Michaels and John "Doc" Derrick in a triple threat match. In a classic and bloodly match, Derrick walked out the winner, having taken down both the current and former champion. Derrick's first defense proved to be tough when he faced e-wrestling legend and Alchemy general manager, Jaro, at No Holds Barred. In a long and brutal match, Jaro pulled out the win. As Alchemy general manager, Jaro scheduled his first title defense on the competing Alchemy brand. Jaro defended the title at Ultimatum against X and his manager Saint Michael Dreamkiller in a handicapped match. Jaro was victorious, but the match could easily have been a sham considering Jaro and Dreamkiller joined forces with FMW's most sinful individuals to form Original Sin. Seen as the mastermind behind the Original Sin's formation, Jaro had been on a tear through any opposition to his immortal throne. Confident in his destructive abilities, Jaro issued a 15-Minute Massacre with seven other Anarchy superstars for his Ultraviolent Championship. Jaro claimed several times that this was a match he could not lose and sure enough, at Anarchy 5.3, Jaro was declared the winner of the contest. But so was Nick Bryson. In a controversial finish which saw a double pinfall, Jaro and Nick Bryson were officially announced co-holders of the Ultraviolent Championship. Now the greedy CEO was forced to share his prized possession with an archnemesis, a concept that did not sit well with Jaro. Seemingly getting the best of Jaro in every situation, Bryson became one of the fastest rising superstars in FMW at Jaro's expense. At Supremacy, Jaro defeated Bryson for sole possession of the Ultraviolent Championship. Current champion Jaro defeated Harlequin for the title at Anarchy 8.2 on April 27, 2009. Championship history List of Combined Reigns As of September 13, 2009. List of Individual Reigns As of September 13, 2009 External links *History of Full Metal Wrestling *Time Calculator Category:Championships